


I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [48]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: After all these years, Awkward Romance, Badass Family, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasza knows everything, Old Married Couple, Secret Relationship, Song: Niepewność (Marek Grechuta (Adam Mickiewcz)), Team as Family, Tomek knows everything, Wilmuga, kinda coming out, sassy Tomek, serio "Niepewność" to Wilmuga theme song, żyli długo i niebezpiecznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Pytań mamy wiele, odpowiedzi niemal wcale.Na przestrzeni lat utworzył się schemat kłamstw, który pozwala przetrwać bezpiecznie. Co z tego, że nikomu z zainteresowanych on nie odpowiada...Fabularnie to sama końcówka 8 tomu i jedna rozmowa w pociągu, która efektem domina doprowadziła do upadku konspiracji stworzonej wiele lat wcześniej.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Natasza Karska/Zbyszek Karski, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Wilmowska
Series: Wilmuga One shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie

\- Żeby nie to, jak za wami tęskniliśmy, to byście zebrali ochrzan za rozpętanie rewolucji!  
\- Brachu, błagam, to nie była żadna rewolucja…  
\- To akurat, Tadku, chyba zależy od punktu widzenia.  
\- A ty, Brutusie jeden, milcz! – obruszył się Nowicki, gdy drugi uczestnik burzliwych wydarzeń nie kwapił się jakoś do wzięcia jego strony – Ja tu się staram im wyjaśnić, że nie urządzaliśmy buntu!  
Smuga śmiał się cicho, pokiwał głową.  
\- Przepraszam, kapitanie, mów dalej – odparł, unosząc obie dłonie.  
\- Rewolucja czy nie, stan wyjątkowy był – Tomek nie dał się ubłagać – Przez was jechaliśmy tak na około…  
\- Wujek musiał się kłócić z żołnierzami w La Paz, żebyśmy pojechali ostatnim pociągiem!  
\- Nie kłóciłem się – zaoponował Wilmowski ze swym zwyczajnym spokojem, gdy spoczęło na nim nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenie Smugi – Wynegocjowałem to. I wcale nie była to tak tragiczna sytuacja. To wyście z panem Wilsonem wszczęli panikę i ogłosili konkurs na drugi węzeł gordyjski za rozstrzygnięty.   
\- Ja wiedziałam, że dacie sobie radę! – Sally nie miała cienia wahania w głosie – W razie potrzeby zrobilibyśmy nawet konkurencyjną rewolucję!  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się na to jakoś skrycie.  
\- Bunt można by ogarnąć bardzo prosto – zgodził się łagodnie – I w sumie to nie byłby pierwszy raz… - zerknął na Smugę przy okazji.  
Ten parsknął cicho, ze szczerym rozbawieniem i nic nie powiedział. Ale ta drobna reakcja przykuła uwagę Tomka od razu. Z zaciekawieniem uniósł brwi.  
\- Jaki bunt? – spytał, patrząc na ojca – Brał już ktoś z nas udział w jakiejś rewolucji?   
\- Cóż, zależy co liczyć, Tomku – Wilmowski lekko wzruszył ramionami – Myślę, że w obecnym gronie szybciej wymienić będzie, kto nie brał w żadnej udziału.  
Natasza ostentacyjnie przybiła mu piątkę na odległość, budząc drzemiącego w kącie ławy Zbyszka szturchnięciem w bok.  
\- Hm…? – mruknął średnio przytomnie.  
\- Gadamy o obalaniu rządów.  
\- Jestem za – odparł, zamykając znów oczy.  
Śmiech potoczył się po przedziale zajętym przez zagadaną w najlepsze bandę ludzi, która musiała sprzęt i broń ulokować w drugim przedziale, bo inaczej wszyscy by się nie zmieścili.  
\- Prawidłowa odpowiedź! – zaśmiał się Nowicki, a potem dodał z irytacją – Dingo, jak cię lubię, tak bierz tą swoją zaślinioną kufę z mojej nogi z łaski swojej!  
\- No stęsknił się za tobą, Tadziu – śmiał się cicho Tomek.  
Kapitan Nowicki podjął negocjacje o odzyskanie swojego kolana na wyłączność i chwilowa przerwa w gadaniu przypomniała Tomkowi, że przecież chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć.  
\- No zagadaliście mnie rewolucjami, a ja się miałem spytać… - spojrzał na ojca – Jak to, już kiedyś urządzaliście jakiś bunt?  
Wilmowski dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ukradkowa konsultacja między nim a Smugą, nie uszła uwadze syna. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Bunt to duże słowo. Ale pamiętasz, wspominałem o indiańskiej rewolucji, po której byliśmy tutaj i…  
\- A tak! – wtrąciła się Sally wesoło – Mówił nam tata o tym, że już tutaj byliście! Możecie powiedzieć coś więcej…?  
\- To brzmiało bardzo ciekawie – Natasza z jakimś małym uśmiechem zerknęła w ich stronę.  
Smuga spojrzał na Wilmowskiego ostentacyjnie.  
\- Coś ty im nagadał, hm?  
\- Prawdę, tylko prawdę! – bronił się z rozbawieniem Andrzej.  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź… - mruknął Smuga, ku uciesze reszty.  
\- No chyba prawda jest tylko jedna, tak? – Tomek rozłożył ręce.  
Otrzymał ni to rozbawione, ni zdystansowane spojrzenie.  
\- Prawda to pojęcie względne.  
\- Tylko winni się tłumaczą!  
\- Nataszo…  
\- Ej, nie, cicho, bez żartów, ja chcę wiedzieć! – przerwał Tomek, unosząc dłonie – Co takiego stało się wtedy na wyprawie? Kiedy to było dokładniej?  
\- Nieco przed twoim przybyciem z Warszawy.  
\- Nieco? – Tomek uniósł brwi – To znaczy rok, czy pięć?  
\- Dwa lata przed.   
Tomek utkwił wyczekujący wzrok w Smudze, przekonany, że jak zwykle zwykłe rozpoczęcie tematu przejdzie w niemal książkowy wykład bogaty w dygresje, anegdotki, szczegóły etnograficzne i opis specyfiki fauny i flory.  
Otrzymał tylko ciszę. Podróżnik patrzył na niego w milczeniu z nieodgadnioną miną. I nic więcej mu nie odpowiedział.  
Wobec tego Tomek odwrócił wzrok na siedzącego po drugiej stronie przedziału ojca. Ujrzał niemal identyczną minę.   
Sally skryła śmiech pod dłonią, gdy Tomek powoli uznał:  
\- Ej… dziwne to jest, serio.  
Tadek parsknął śmiechem otwarcie, Natasza z zamyśloną miną wpatrywała się w obu milczących podróżników.   
Smuga wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:  
\- Nie no… po prostu nie bardzo jest o czym opowiadać. Bunt to za mocne słowo, naprawdę. Udało się uwolnić kilkunastu jeńców i oni chwycili za broń. To wszystko.  
\- Uwalnialiście jeńców na wyprawie badawczej? – zaciekawił się Tomek od razu – A czyich jeńców?  
\- Jednego plemienia indiańskiego, któremu weszliśmy w drogę, pojmali nas i prawie przypadkowo złożono nas w ofierze. Udało nam się jednak zwiać i uwolnić innych pojmanych, w większości miejscowych z innych wiosek. Ot, cała historia.   
\- Autentycznie mnie teraz zaciekawiłeś! – wtrącił się Tadek, a po zrezygnowanej minie Smugi wyczytywali wszyscy, że ten miał nadzieję na brak podobnych reakcji.  
Wilmowski dalej się nie odezwał, śledził tylko rozmowę uważnym wzrokiem.   
\- Nie ma co opowiadać, naprawdę… - Smuga ewidentnie usiłował ratować jakąś konspirację.  
\- No ale czemu? Jak zwialiście?   
\- Normalnie, Tadku, w nocy.   
\- Łódką, jak my?  
\- Nie, na nogach.  
\- No i co było dalej…? – indagował niestrudzenie Nowicki.  
\- Dotarliśmy przez dżunglę do wioski, a stamtąd do miasta portowego i na statek – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Obeszło się bez tragicznych wydarzeń, no i to było dawno, więc naprawdę nie ma…  
\- Kręcisz, brachu, Indianie was nie gonili, jak nawialiście z tej całej uroczystości z ofiarami?   
\- Gonili – odpowiedzi Smugi stały się coraz krótsze i bardziej obojętnie lakoniczne, wyzute z wszelkich emocji.   
\- No i?  
\- No i im uciekliśmy.  
\- Z buta przez dżunglę? Przecież sam się kłóciłeś, że taka podróż to niemal samobójstwo, gdyśmy planowali trasę ucieczki! – przypomniał Tadek po namyśle.  
\- Teraz już wiesz, skąd taka opinia – Smuga spojrzał na niego z niezmąconym spokojem.  
Brwi marynarza podjechały jeszcze bardziej ku górze. Dopiero co spędził przecież ze Smugą ładny kawał czasu w dżungli i teraz wyraźnie coś mu nie pasowało w jego opowieści.  
\- Wujku, może ty coś powiesz? – Natasza odezwała się z uprzejmym uśmiechem – Nim pan Smuga do reszty pogubi się w zeznaniach… - dodała niewinnie.  
\- Ja wcale nie…  
\- Ale mówi prawdę – Wilmowski spokojnie skinął głową – To nie była aż tak barwna wyprawa jak nasze wspólne.  
\- Złożenie w ofierze nie jest barwne?  
\- Nie, raczej monotonne, dużo krwi – mruknął sucho Smuga.  
Karcące spojrzenie Wilmowskiego spoczęło na nim nagle. Podróżnik westchnął bezgłośnie.  
\- Nie pamiętam tej wyprawy dobrze – wyjaśnił zrezygnowanym tonem – Podczas ucieczki zostałem postrzelony, a taka rana w dżungli bywa dość kłopotliwa. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co działo się wokół aż do dotarcia do wioski. Nie pamiętam drogi, po prostu.   
\- Było dość ciężko – Wilmowski powoli skinął głową, ale kwestii nie rozwinął.  
Natasza uniosła lekko brwi.  
\- Rozumiem – mruknęła – Czyli po prostu luka w życiorysie. E – machnęła ręką – A takiego żeście smaka nam narobili na jakiś skandal albo taką wyprawę, o której nikomu się nie opowiada!  
Tomek parsknął cichym śmiechem.  
\- Dobrze, przyznaję, ja też czekałem na jakiś bulwersujący szczegół…  
\- A ja czekam dalej! – nie dał się przekonać Nowicki.  
W śmiechu Smugi było coś wymuszonego, gdy pokiwał głową i zakończył temat dawnej wyprawy:  
\- Przykro mi, że was rozczarowaliśmy.  
\- Trzeba było coś podkoloryzować! – mruknął niepocieszony Tadek – Dorzucić do tego kompromitujący wątek romantyczny albo coś!  
Tym razem wszyscy zareagowali na to rozbawieniem. Tylko Smuga wciąż wyglądał na nie do końca przekonanego. No cóż, skoro nie miał wyraźnym wspomnień z tamtych dni, rozmowa o tym mogła być naprawdę trudna… tak?  
Tak, to pewnie dlatego zmył się z przedziału kilka minut później, tłumacząc, że chciał coś uzgodnić z Haboku, który z resztą Indian, od samego początku szeleszczącej debaty dość głośnych z przejęcia łowców, siedział w przedziale obok.   
Tadek z niezrozumieniem zerknął na Wilmowskiego, gdy podróżnik zamknął za sobą drzwi do przedziału i zniknął w korytarzu.  
\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak?  
\- Nie, Tadku – Andrzej pokręcił głową – Po prostu… biorąc pod uwagę, że jak zapewne wiecie, Smuga lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, to fakt, że nie pamięta nic po za upałem, bólem i błotem z prawie dwóch tygodni naszej tułaczki do najbliższej wioski, a późniejszą drogę jakby zza mgły, jest dla niego dość uciążliwy.   
\- To zrozumiałe – Tomek z namysłem skinął głową – Ale no nikogo z nas by to nie dziwiło… - urwał, jakby rozmyślił się i zmienił zdanie – No to o to go męczyć nie będę.  
\- A ja się zastanowię – Natasza nie wyglądała na przekonaną wyjaśnieniami geografa – Tylko winni się tłumaczą w ten sposób – dostrzegła zmęczoną minę Wilmowskiego i dodała – Żartuję, wujku, tylko żartuję! Nie będę nikogo przesłuchiwać na siłę, na spokojnie.  
Wilmowski zmusił się do w miarę naturalnego uśmiechu. Ale mina szybko mu zrzedła, gdy Natasza dodała łagodnie:  
\- To może idź mu, wujku, powiedz, że nie musi wymyślać opowieści awanturniczej, żeby nas spławić, bo i tak już damy mu spokój?  
Tomek od razu pokiwał głową, a Sally się uśmiechnęła.  
Wilmowski nie bardzo miał inne wyjście, więc i on wyszedł z przedziału. Odprowadzili go spojrzeniami, które stały się rozbawione, ledwie zniknął im z oczu.  
\- Kłamie – padło jednocześnie z trzech stron przedziału.  
\- Obaj zmyślają – zgodził się Tomek spokojnie.  
\- No dobra, kompania – Nowicki wyciągnął dłonie – Gramy w marynarza, na kogo wypadnie, idzie niby to do łazienki i robi rozpoznanie terenu. No i Natka, budź Zbyszka, on też należy do konspiracji.  
\- Ja odpadam – Sally pokręciła głową – Będą rozmawiać po polsku.  
\- Ja się zacznę śmiać albo emocjonalnie to przeżywać… - Natasza zrezygnowała z ciężkim sercem.   
\- Moi państwo, czas, czas! – ponaglił ich Nowicki.  
\- No Zbysiu śpi.  
\- Dobra, Tomek, ty idziesz!   
\- Czemu zawsze ja…?

****

Smuga stał przy otwartym oknie tuż za łączeniem wagonów i w zadumie gapił się gdzieś w mijaną dal.   
Drgnął jednak od razu, ledwie Wilmowski przeszedł do niego, zamykając żelazne drzwi. Uniósł pytająco brwi, chyba nie bardzo rozumiejąc cel przyjścia do niego.  
\- Coś tam załagodziłem sprawę, więcej pytać nie będą – wyjaśnił Andrzej cicho – Przepraszam, nie sądziłem, że podchwycą ten temat i…  
\- Nie przejmuj się. To akurat nic dziwnego, zważywszy, że naprawdę zaplątałem się w wersjach wydarzeń – odparł Smuga z ponurym uśmiechem.  
Choć od zawsze nerwowo reagował na niespodziewane bodźce, nie podskoczył nawet odrobinę, gdy dłoń oparła się o jego ramię, delikatnie po nim jadąc na plecy.  
\- W porządku? – upewnił się cicho Wilmowski.  
\- Tak – Smuga otrząsnął się z zadumy – Jasne, czemu miałoby nie być? Nic się nie dzieje… jeśli dlatego wyszedłeś za mną, to…  
\- Nie dlatego – odparł mu głucho Andrzej, patrząc wprost na niego, spojrzeniem tak przesyconym emocjami, że trudno byłoby określić, czy bardziej z żalem, czy może ze skrywaną radością.  
Ale Smuga chyba zrozumiał, o co chodziło.  
Odwrócił się ku niemu płynnym ruchem i ciasno zamknął w uścisku, oplatając ramionami. Od razu został przyciągnięty bliżej i szczelnie unieruchomiony. Wilmowski schował głowę w jego barku, bezmyślnie jeżdżąc dłońmi po jego plecach.  
\- Brakowało mi ciebie, wiesz…? – szepnął tuż koło jego twarzy tak nieswojo delikatny głos.  
Andrzej zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Czyli to oficjalnie. Rok, osiem miesięcy, trzy tygodnie i pięć dni. Tyle potrzeba, byś się przyznał, że za mną tęskniłeś…  
Smuga parsknął z udawaną urazą, ale nie powiedział nic więcej, zamknął oczy i całkowicie odpłynął myślami od świata wokoło.  
Liczył się tylko ten jeden człowiek, który raz jeszcze poprawił ramiona, by jeszcze pewniej zamknąć je w uścisku.  
\- Mi ciebie też brakowało. I martwiłem się.  
\- Wiem, przepraszam – średnio zrozumiale mruknął w jego szyję, schowany w najlepsze i ani myślący się odsuwać.  
Wilmowski przesunął dłonią po jego karku w geście, który wyrażał setki słów. Nie musiał mówić, jak cholernie się bał. Jak bardzo wyniszczyło go te ponad półtora roku. Jak każdą jego myślą w ciemną noc podczas podróży przez Gran Chaco było, że nie ma pojęcia, jak poradzi sobie z ewentualną przegraną. Że nie da sobie chyba rady. Że to go przerośnie, jeśli z wizji przyszłości będzie musiał na zawsze wyrzucić tę jedną osobę.  
Nie powiedział mu tego. Nie musiał.  
Smuga czuł to bardzo wyraźnie w tym, jak delikatnie ruszała się dłoń, bezustannie głaszcząca jego kark i plecy. Jakby Wilmowski cały czas upewniał się, że on tutaj rzeczywiście jest…  
Schował znów głowę w jego uścisku, zamykając oczy i nareszcie czując to, czego mu tak bardzo brakowało przez te dni. Pewność, to cholerne, opiekuńcze zapewnienie, że nie jest sam. Że ktoś jest, że ktoś wie, ktoś rozumie… ktoś go zna najlepiej ze wszystkich ludzi, ktoś widział go w najstraszniejszych chwilach i w dalszym ciągu chce go w swoim życiu.  
\- Przepraszam… naprawdę, będę bardziej uważał – szepnął, odsuwając się tylko tyle, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Wcale nie będziesz.  
\- Będę, obiecuję. Nie chcę cię martwić, Andrzeju, przepraszam, że tak wyszło… nie chciałem tego.  
Uśmiech stał się mniej gorzki, Wilmowski oparł się o niego czołem i z leciutkim rozbawieniem odparł:  
\- No domyślam się, że nie zaplanowałeś tego wszystkiego.  
\- Tak, to oczywiste. Ale potem też… miałem nadzieję, że unikniemy tego całego… ratowania mnie. Że sobie sam poradzę i może nawet obejdzie się bez pisania do was i…  
\- Janie, czy ty wszystko musisz robić sam?  
\- Nie chciałem cię martwić.  
\- Wiem.   
\- Obiecuję poprawę – dodał z rozbawieniem.  
Wilmowski minimalnie pokręcił głową.  
\- Ktoś tak niepoprawny nie może tak zrobić.  
\- Wielkie dzięki – nie powiedział jednak nic więcej, ledwie odnotował, że wzrok Wilmowskiego opuścił się z jego oczu na krzywy uśmiech. Nieco zmieszany zerknął znacząco w bok – Jeśli nas zobaczą…  
\- To cała nasza kilkuletnia konspiracja poszła się pie… gonić – poprawił się po namyśle.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, czemu cię ten fakt bawi?  
\- Nie bawi… po prostu cieszę się, że cię widzę i przez jedną chwilę nigdzie mi nie uciekasz… a reszta mnie w tej chwili naprawdę nie obchodzi.  
\- O, spontaniczność. No jestem pod wrażeniem.  
\- Janku, zamkniesz się już i łaskawie…  
\- I co? – Smuga nie rozumiał, albo przynajmniej takiej wersji się trzymał, uniósł nawet brwi zdziwiony.  
Ale chyba nawet cierpliwość Andrzeja miała swoje limity, bo po prostu przesunął dłonie na jego kark i dociągnął do siebie jego twarz, prosto i skutecznie ucinając średnio wartościową rozmowę o niczym. Smuga musiał się tego gestu mimo wszystko spodziewać, bo tylko przysunął go bliżej, ciasno obejmując ramionami.  
Brakowało mu go. Brakowało mu bezpiecznego ciepła, zapachu, choćby ukradzionego w ukryciu, drobnego dotyku szorstkich dłoni na barku, na ręce, przepełnionych strachem i nawet jakąś adrenaliną krótkich pocałunków, z których każdy mógł się okazać przecież ostatnim… i tego uczucia pełnego ciepła, otumaniającego i odbierającego wszelkie myśli. Brakowało mu go cholernie.  
Jeszcze ciaśniej zaplótł na nim ramiona, gdy się od siebie odsunęli. Wilmowski z delikatnym uśmiechem wciąż głaskał jego plecy i kark.  
\- I co? Chyba nikt się nie przypałętał… - rzucił szeptem.  
\- Cicho bądź.  
\- Ciebie też miło wreszcie widzieć…  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nic już nie powiedział. Chciał jeszcze chwilę nacieszyć się ciepłem i spokojem między nimi, które dobrze wiedział, że zaraz znikną, z jego winy zapewne.   
Bo któryś z nich będzie musiał się odezwać i zacząć ten sam temat, który zawsze kończył się niezręcznym milczeniem.  
\- Co teraz zrobimy? – spytał Wilmowski, przerywając ciszę.  
Smuga westchnął odrobinę, bo oto spokój się skończył.  
Odsunął się trochę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Chyba musimy poczekać, aż sprawa ucichnie…  
\- Znów? – szepnął Wilmowski – Ale jesteś pewien, że coś…  
\- Nie, ale… ale myślę, że coś musieliśmy schrzanić. Tadek się dopytywał na wyprawie, teraz sam widziałeś… ich to na razie tylko bawi, ale… ale coś może się popsuć do końca i…  
\- Rozumiem – przerwał mu cicho – Nie płyniesz z nami do Egiptu.  
Smuga ponuro skinął głową.  
\- Tak będzie bezpieczniej.   
\- Tak… - przyznał jeszcze ciszej Wilmowski.  
I choć nie powiedział nic, że mu się to nie podoba, zrezygnowany ton był zbyt jasno posępny, by Smuga tego nie dostrzegł.   
\- Przepraszam cię… ja… ja też bym wolał, żeby…  
\- Nie, spoko, rozumiem. Po prostu…  
\- Tak?  
\- Po prostu jak myślę, że znów spędzę pół roku, czekając, by móc być z tobą tydzień albo dwa… - urwał, powoli pokręcił głową – Ja rozumiem. Uzgodniliśmy to. Jak dotąd szło nam nawet nieźle. Ale… ale, Janku, czy tak będzie już zawsze…?   
\- Nie. Wrócicie z Egiptu, to coś się wymyśli.  
\- Kolejne kłamstwo…  
\- Albo wyprawę. Nie wiem, coś wymyślę… może się uda spotkać w Egipcie. Coś poszukam, żeby mieć wymówkę i… - nie dokończył, umilkł, ledwie ujrzał w utkwionym w nim spojrzeniu źle tajony żal – Jeśli chcesz podjąć ryzyko, wybór jest twój – zapewnił cicho, kryjąc swoje własne odczucia na ten temat – Już ci to mówiłem. To twój syn, twoja rodzina tak naprawdę… ja jestem… tak trochę dodatkowy…   
\- Nie mów tak.  
\- Więc to od ciebie zależy.   
\- Cholerny świat… - mruknął Andrzej i uciął temat, z powrotem zamykając go w uścisku. Westchnął ciężko i po długiej chwili ciszy uznał – Spróbuję wybadać teren. Dowiedzieć się… podpytać albo może nawet trochę zmienić ich podejście.   
\- Rozumiem…  
\- Ja wiem, że uzgodniliśmy to, ale… ale ja naprawdę nie wyobrażam sobie tego tak dalej ciągnąć. To nie jest w porządku.  
\- Rozumiem – powtórzył spokojnie Smuga – W pełni to rozumiem.  
\- A sam jak uważasz…?  
\- Zrobię, co trzeba będzie, by to mogło przetrwać. Wszystko jedno, czy to oznacza kłamanie, walkę, uciekanie… cokolwiek. Cokolwiek trzeba będzie.  
Wilmowski lekko się uśmiechnął, uspokojony tymi słowami.  
\- Dobrze. Bo ja też.   
\- Czyli ustalone.  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrze… tylko uprzedź mnie wcześniej, jakbyś nas zamierzał wrzucić w to bagno, dobrze?  
\- Rozmowa z ludźmi to bagno?  
\- Cóż…  
\- Nie odpowiadaj! – syknął na niego od razu.  
Smuga śmiejąc się cicho, schował się jeszcze bardziej w jego ramionach. Ale spiął się nagle, jakby coś go zaalarmowało. Wyprostował się, ostrożnie wysunął z uścisku…  
Wilmowski od razu też spoważniał, spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Ale nie okazał tego po sobie, zaczął mówić całkiem swobodnie, gdy Smuga odszedł krok od niego i bezszelestnie przysunął się do metalowych drzwi oddzielających wagony.  
\- Ale w sumie to ja też uważam, że to całkiem śmieszne, że musieliśmy jechać tak naokoło, by do was dotrzeć – Smuga kiwnął dłonią, więc Andrzej mówił dalej, zupełnie zwyczajnym głosem – Choć najbardziej to przeraził nas ten cały generał, który rządził na prowincji i odciął nam drogę na ostatniej prostej. Przez myśl nam nie przeszło, że to może być Tadek.  
Smuga gwałtownym ruchem otworzył drzwi, wchodząc jednym płynnym krokiem zza węgieł, którego nie szło zobaczyć z korytarza.  
\- Mój Boże…! – zawołał Tomek z wyrzutem – Ależ mnie pan wystraszył!  
\- Ja ciebie, tak? – Smuga cofnął się, zabrał też dłoń z kabury przy pasie, pozwolił Tomkowi wejść za nim do korytarza.  
Wilmowski uniósł z niezrozumieniem brwi.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał, wręcz mistrzowsko maskując zmieszanie.  
\- N-nie… - Tomek zająknął się lekko – Szukałem łazienki.  
\- Na drugim końcu korytarza – Smuga patrzył na niego bez emocji, oceniając uważnie twarz chłopaka.  
\- A! Dziękuję – Tomek wycofał się zupełnie naturalnie.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj – powstrzymał go podróżnik – Jak długo tu jesteś?  
\- Osiem lat.  
\- Przy drzwiach – sprecyzował chłodno Smuga, najwyraźniej ani odrobinę nieubawiony odpowiedzią.  
Tomek zawahał się może na ułamek sekundy.  
\- Od dopiero co, właśnie szedłem…   
Łowcy zerknęli po sobie, Wilmowski westchnął lekko.  
\- Tomku, może i jesteś dorosły, ale kłamać dalej nie umiesz.  
\- Rodzinna cecha – odgryzł się Tomek cicho.  
\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – bardzo spokojnie spytał ojciec, obserwując go badawczo.  
Smuga skrzyżował ramiona z kamienną miną i patrzył wciąż na Tomka przenikliwie, oceniając chyba wszystkie możliwe drogi działania w nowych okolicznościach. Jakby się bał…   
Patrzył tak na ludzi tylko w sytuacjach kryzysowych, gdy szykował się do obrony.  
Ledwie Tomek to zrozumiał, opanował odruchowe speszenie.  
\- Ej – uniósł rękę – Dlaczego to ja jestem tutaj tym przepytywanym?   
\- A masz powód, by przepytywać kogoś innego? – zdziwił się Wilmowski, unosząc powoli brwi.  
Tomek wzruszył ramionami, odzyskał pewność siebie już na tyle, by odpowiedzieć:  
\- No nie wiem, tato. Ja nie mam nic do ukrycia.   
\- I dlatego stałeś za drzwiami na szpicy?  
\- Nie stałem na szpicy! To nie było specjalnie, one się zacięły po prostu i… - urwał, bo Smuga powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie zauważyłem cię.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł Tomek spokojnie, z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia. W każdych innych okolicznościach usłyszałby śmiech.  
Ale w tamtej chwili obaj łowcy byli w cholerę dalecy od rozbawienia. Znów skonsultowali się spojrzeniami.   
\- Tomku – zaczął Wilmowski łagodnie – Jeśli miałeś jakieś pytanie albo sprawę do któregoś z nas, wystarczyło przyjść po prostu, wiesz o tym, prawda? Nie musiałeś się czaić i…  
\- Nie miałem – Tomek uśmiechnął się delikatnie – A nawet jakbym miał, to coś czuję, że nie dostałbym szczerzej odpowiedzi. Ale spokojnie, już nic mi nie trzeba mówić. Wiem, co chciałem wiedzieć.  
\- To znaczy, co wiesz? – syknął Smuga.  
\- Nic, czego pan by nie wiedział, spokojnie.  
Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie po sobie. Smuga ponuro skinął głową. Wilmowski wziął głęboki wdech, spojrzał na syna ciężko i spytał go nie do końca przekonanym głosem:  
\- Czy dowiedziałeś się czegoś, co by cię wstrząsnęło?  
Tomek zawahał się, potem pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Po prawdzie to nawet mnie to szczególnie nie zdziwiło, bo nie było to coś, czego bym się nie domyślił wcześniej.  
Twarz Wilmowskiego zastygła w poważnym skupieniu.  
\- No dobrze, Tomku, wobec tego chyba karty na stół…  
\- Dobrze – bez śladu zdenerwowania zgodził się syn.  
\- Od jak dawna o nas wiesz?  
Tomek uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
\- Nie wiedziałem o was – odrzekł spokojnie – Aż do tej chwili. Dziękuję za potwierdzenie moich przypuszczeń, tato.  
Smuga z sykiem wciągnął powietrze, a miał przy tym minę jakby chciał po prostu trzepnąć bezczelnego dzieciaka.  
Wilmowski na moment zamknął oczy, opanowując wszelkie emocje. Bardzo powoli wydobył z siebie głos:  
\- A od jak dawna miałeś te przypuszczenia?  
\- Od jakichś siedmiu lat.  
\- Bez żartów.  
\- Nie żartuję, tato – Tomek skinął mu powoli głową – Mówię całkowicie poważnie w tej chwili.  
\- Nie, poczekaj – Andrzej uniósł dłoń – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że od cholernych siedmiu lat…  
\- Od wyprawy do Afryki, tak. Konkretnie to od wtedy, gdy strzelałem do hieny na początku wyprawy, pamiętasz? – Tomek uśmiechnął się lekko – Miałem wartę wtedy. Wszyscy czuwaliście, pilnując, czy nic mi nie będzie. Tadek i pan Hunter coś tam nazmyślali… a wyście otwarcie przyznali, że się o mnie baliście… i tak sobie wtedy pomyślałem, że traktujecie mnie obaj jakbym był waszym dzieckiem… i tak jakby otworzyły mi się oczy na część spraw. Trochę popytałem bosmana…  
\- Tomku…  
\- Dobrze się pan czuje? – upewnił się nieśmiało Tomek, bo Smuga oparł się o ścianę, był trupio blady i mruczał coś do siebie w jakimś dziwnym języku.  
\- Spytałeś o to Tadka? – Wilmowski wyraźnie niedowierzał.  
\- Mhm – Tomek uśmiechnął się niezręcznie – No przecież jakbym się spytał o to któregoś z was, to by było oczywiste, o co mi chodzi.   
\- I co ci Tadek wtedy powiedział?  
\- O, dużo mi powiedział. Palnął mi rozmowę tak poważną, że sam wysuszył manierkę z rumem. Ale ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że on moje przypuszczenia podzielał od roku już.  
\- Ja pierdolę – wymamrotał słabym głosem Smuga.  
Dotychczas Tomek widział u niego tak rozbitą, niedowierzającą w abstrakcyjność sceny minę tylko raz. Gdy wyjaśnił mu, że wyjęli z Tadkiem kilkadziesiąt cholernych zamków z cholernych karabinów, które miały być podarunkiem weselnym od karawany, z którą przebywali Tybet, a by móc to zrobić, poprosili, by jeden z przewodników ganiał resztę wyprawy cały dzień po górach, twierdząc uparcie, że widział tam barany, które mogliby złapać.   
No tak, wtedy to wpieprzyli się w niezłą aferę.   
Wilmowskiemu najwyraźniej zabrakło słów, bardzo powoli pokiwał głową i też oparł się o ścianę.   
Tomek niezręcznie rozłożył ręce.  
\- No ale czego oczekiwaliście? Że nikt się nie połapie?  
\- Tomku, ty nic już cholera nie mów!  
\- Ale no czemu… przecież chyba dobrze, że wiedziałem i tak jakby nic nam nie musieliście nawet na dobrą sprawę tłumaczyć, tak? – niepewnie zauważył Tomek.  
\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, by z nami o tym porozmawiać? – podsunął Wilmowski ciężkim tonem.  
\- Hm. Jakoś… nie – chłopak wzruszył ramionami – Skoro wam też nie przyszło, by pogadać o tym ze mną, no to chyba…  
Smuga zaczął się cicho śmiać na te słowa. Andrzej posłał mu suche spojrzenie.  
\- Cicho bądź, Janie, to poważna sprawa.  
\- Ja wiem… ja wiem.   
Tomek uśmiechnął się już pewniej, widząc, że podróżnik nie jest na niego zły. Ojciec też już stopniowo przestawał mieć zdruzgotaną minę, bardzo powoli wciągnął powietrze i uznał cicho:  
\- Tego się nie spodziewałem…  
\- Tato, ja nie jestem ślepy, serio.  
\- Ale jesteś za to niemożliwie wygadany. Janie, zamknij się, to w połowie też twoja wina – syknął, gdy Smuga zakrył twarz dłonią, by zdusić śmiech.  
Tomek z rozbawieniem wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No, tato, tak szczerze, to myślałem, że sam się połapiesz i czasami specjalnie tak mówiłem, żebyś coś się zastanowił. Albo coś robiłem też znaczącego…   
\- Na przykład?  
\- Na przykład nie zabrałem żadnego z was na wakacje na Dzikim Zachodzie i obu wam podsuwałem niezależnie od tego drugiego coraz nowe wymówki, żebyście nie płynęli i zostali sobie we dwóch w Hamburgu – niewinnie rozłożył ręce – Na przykład poprosiłem was dwóch o bycie świadkami na moim i Sally ślubie… no i parę razy też zasugerowałem coś rozmową, ale…  
\- Nic już nie mów, nic – powtórzył zmęczonym tonem Andrzej.  
Tomek wyrozumiale darował sobie artystyczne kopanie leżącego.  
\- A mogę o coś spytać? – odezwał się po chwili ciszy.  
\- Hm? – padło jednocześnie z obu stron.  
\- Od jak dawna to trwa? Zaczęliśmy się domyślać za wcześnie, czy już byliście wtedy razem? – nie wydawał się ani odrobinę zmieszany, gdy to mówił. Jakby dla niego była to sprawa jak najbardziej zrozumiała, naturalna i prosta.  
Wilmowski odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał tak swobodny głos.  
\- Już wtedy byliśmy – odparł, bez takiego napięcia już.  
\- To od kiedy? – Tomek spojrzał na nich wyczekująco, z jawnym przejęciem – No powiedzcie! – dodał z nadzieją – Przecież i tak wszyscy będą o to pytać!  
\- Nieco wcześniej nim my się poznaliśmy – mruknął Smuga powoli, wskazując jego i siebie.  
Tomek klasnął w dłonie z radością.  
\- To o to chodziło z tą wyprawą, prawda!? Są dwie wersje wydarzeń i się pan pogubił!  
\- Nie, Tomku. Wersji wydarzeń jest przeszło sześć – odparł zmęczonym tonem Smuga – I tak, pogubiłem się, w której jest co.  
\- Ale serio dostał pan postrzał?  
\- Tak.  
\- I niewiele pan pamięta?  
\- Tak.  
\- A, no to czego pan nam nie chciał powiedzieć?  
\- No, skoro nie chciałem powiedzieć, to chyba… - urwał, bo Tomek zrobił niepocieszoną, zawiedzioną minę – To długa historia – zmienił swoją wypowiedź – Innym razem, dobrze?  
\- O, na przykład jak będziemy płynąć do Egiptu! – Tomek spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem – A jak pan uzna, że pan nie płynie, to pana porwiemy. Proszę mieć to na uwadze.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że Tadek ma przy sobie rum – westchnął zrezygnowanym tonem Smuga.   
Wilmowski od dłuższej już chwili obserwował ich obu z ciepłym uśmiechem. W końcu nic nie powiedział, nie wiedząc, jak mógłby ubrać w słowa to, co w tamtej chwili czuł.   
Po prostu podszedł do syna i objął go ramionami, przytulając do siebie. Tomek z szerokim uśmiechem oddał gest. Nie oczekiwał wielu słów, po prawdzie to nawet zdziwiło go ciche:  
\- Cieszę się, że wiesz.  
\- Ja też – odparł swobodnie – Choć trochę nam wszystkim zeszło… ale no, lepiej późno niż później.  
Dostrzegł, jak Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, z wyraźnym rozluźnieniem przyjmując takie stanowisko Tomka w tej sprawie.   
Tomek pytająco uniósł brwi i rozłożył ręce, gdy odsunął się od ojca.   
\- Pana też mogę? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Teraz to się łaskawie pytasz, a u Kampów prawie złamałeś mi żebra – przypomniał ze śmiechem Smuga, pozwalając się zamknąć w uścisku.  
\- No bo się cieszyłem! – Tomek nie poczuł się urażony – I teraz też się cieszę! Mogę iść przekazać dobrą nowinę reszcie?  
\- A czy musimy im też…  
\- Ja nie umiem kłamać. Wy też tak średnio. Albo im powiemy, albo się obrażą, jak sami z nas to wyciągną – zauważył Tomek z zadowolonym uśmiechem.  
Znów dostrzegł konsultację spojrzeniami.  
\- Idź… - skapitulował Wilmowski – Przecież skoro Tadek i tak już wie… może Sally też, to…   
\- Tato – Tomek uniósł dłoń – Załóżmy roboczo, że wiedzą wszyscy, dobrze? Tak będzie łatwiej.  
Spojrzeli po sobie ponownie.  
\- Idź – syknął ojciec już bez tak łagodnego rozbawienia.  
Tomek śmiejąc się, zniknął za drzwiami.  
Smuga głośno odetchnął, nim wstrząsnął głową i uznał cicho:  
\- To… w sumie nie było aż tak źle…  
Syknął odruchowo z zaskoczenia, gdy dociągnięto go w ciasny uścisk. Wilmowski nie kryjąc radości zamknął go w ramionach.  
\- Nie – zgodził się z uśmiechem – A to oznacza, że na razie nigdzie nie idziesz. Ani nie znikasz. I zostajesz ze mną.  
Smuga roześmiał się cicho, wtuliwszy głowę w jego bark.  
\- Z tobą, tylko z tobą.  
\- Na zawsze?  
\- Na zawsze. Żadnego więcej znikania. Nie uwolnisz się już ode mnie… - zapewnił cicho, zamykając oczy.  
\- Nie będę próbował – otrzymał wymruczaną miękkim z radości tonem odpowiedź.

****

\- No dobrze, dobrze, zamknijcie paszcze, muszę znaleźć notes!  
\- Co jeden to gorszy kretyn… bez urazy…  
\- Dobra, no lepiej późno niż później, jak sam mówisz, Tomku!  
\- Dajcie spokój, wiecie jaki miałem zawał, jak Smuga nagle zza węgła wyskoczył! – Tomek pokręcił głową.  
\- Myślę, że on miał znacznie większy! – roześmiała się Natasza na to – No, Tadziu, no masz te zapisy, czy nie?  
\- Szukam! – westchnął kapitan – Wszystko ja, zawsze ja!   
\- Dobra, ktoś może pamięta, co brał i…  
\- Mam! – przerwał Tadek radośnie – Dobra, moi państwo… co dziś jest…?  
\- Czwartek!  
\- Dobrze, dobrze… kto obstawił czwartek…? Sally! Dobrze, kochana Sally, kasa idzie do ciebie… ej, Zbyszek, idźże po Wilsona, bo on mi wisi rum jeszcze przy okazji! Dzięki wielkie, brachu! A my lecimy dalej z zakładami… kto komu, ile wisi czego… Natka, jak już polewasz, to lej jak człowiek, ile się da, a nie na samo denko!   
\- Tadek, czytajże.   
\- Czytam, nie pospieszaj mnie, czekania to się już powinniście nauczyć, tak?  
\- Ej, a ja chcę wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło w tej Amazonii wtedy! – przypomniała sobie nagle Natasza – Bo to serio brzmiało jakby oni tam niezły numer wykręcili i to taki, że na trzeźwo będzie im wstyd opowiadać…  
\- Pan Smuga obiecał mi opowiedzieć w drodze do Egiptu – Tomek spokojnie pokiwał głową – Wszystko zapamiętam i opowiem.  
\- A tam, opowiesz! – Natasza machnęła ręką – Ja chcę ich miny zobaczyć! Też płyniemy.  
\- Ale…  
\- No to płyniemy wszyscy do Egiptu – uznała ze śmiechem Sally.  
\- Wszyscy zapracowaliśmy na wakacje.  
\- Racja.  
\- No, dobra, dokopałem się do tabelek. Na dziś dzień kasę trzeba zebrać jeszcze od pana Hakenbecka, twojej szanownej mamusi, Sally, twojego kuzyna Jamesa, Pandita Davasarmana i jeszcze… a, no i pan Nixon jeszcze! No, Sally, masz, sikorko, szczęście w doborze terminów! 

**Author's Note:**

> Planuję napisać ową "długą historię" wyprawy do dżungli amazońskiej, podczas której do kogoś dotarło, że poległ na polu chwały i chyba już nie jest taki nietykalny.  
> Także ciąg dalszy nastąpi :)


End file.
